Farewell
by Naftie
Summary: A little preview of the sequel of 'The Dancer'. WARNING: This little preview will have a lot of gaps, so do not despair.


**So here I am, once more with another story. But unlike my other ones, this is the sequel of 'The Dancer'. I will just show a little preview of the story. (Okay, another plot bunny came and decided to demand this from me.) I'm still doing 'The Dancer', but I'm just being slow on it.**

_**Person of Interest**_** does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy.**

**~POI~**

Two black SUVs drove up the driveway. Once parked Snow and an agent came out and walked towards the house, only to be met by Joss on the porch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carter asked.

"We came for the girl. She has information of where John might be." He made an attempt to get in the house, but he was blocked by Joss.

"You're not taking her anywhere" she declared.

"You're obstructing a federal investigation, Carter" Snow said.

"Obstructing? More like saving her. She said she didn't know anything, so why don't you believe her"

"We saw her with John. And we think she might know where he is."

"Really now? That still doesn't' explain why she was tortured."

"She refused to cooperate. So we did what we had to do. Now if you'll excuse us, we are taking her back" he went to the house. Or at least tried to.

"Like I said, she isn't going anywhere. She has been tortured for a long time, and for information she does not have. Come at her again, and I will arrest you."

Snow smiled. "Alright Detective, you win." He held his hands up. Defeated for now, but he would try to get her again. Once Carter is away from Rosalyn he would get her once more.

**~POI~**

Once Snow and his agents left, Joss released a breath she didn't she was holding. She quickly went inside and to the basement.

"It's okay, John. They're gone" she reassured Reese.

"You sure?" he was wary of Snow. If anything, Snow could be just around the curve waiting for Reese to come out.

"I'm sure. There were driving back on the highway"

Reese nodded, the last thing he needed is get Rosalyn in more danger.

He got out of his little hiding space, wary. Joss assured him once more, and leads him out of the basement.

Reese immediately went to Rosalyn's room, and Joss went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

Ever since, they rescued Rosalyn from Snow, Reese hasn't left her side. Only when someone else was with Rosalyn would he leave.

He felt guilty. No, he was guilty. Guilty, because he was selfish in wanting some human interaction. To at least be known to someone, to be alive for someone. If he would only asked her to meet him somewhere where there were no cameras, or being at risk of being seen by someone in the Agency.

"You're sulking" Rosalyn said. "If you're going to be like that, then read me a story" she demanded. She hated when John did this to himself. There are a few things that can't be avoided and this was one of them.

"I'm sorry, Isa" he looked at her, "if we never met, then you wouldn't be in this situation." God, he felt so bad that this happened.

"Jonathan" she said in a dangerous tone. Reese looked at her with wide eyes. She rarely said his full name, and when she did, it was never a good thing. "I told you already: It's not your fault. I knew what I was getting into when Uncle told me. I knew the risks."

Reese sighed again. "Promise me the next time that this happens you tell them about me. I'm not worth ruining this family" he begged her.

"No" she said.

"Rosalyn -" he started

"No! You listen to me" she pointed a finger at him. "The next time this happens, I will not tell them about you. Because it won't happen again, I'll make sure of that. And don't you dare think of yourself like this again. I told you, already. You're _familia_. Family. We take care one another, and look out for one another."

"You're not being sensible, Isa" he tried to argue.

"I'm not being sensible. You are. Now go get a book from the library and read to me" she demanded once more. With a tone that ended this discussion.

Reese looked down once more. Damn, since when was he whipped by a girl 20 years younger than him? He must be getting soft. He looked at her and smiled.

"What a dysfunctional family we are" he shook his head.

"I know" she tried hard not to laugh. Her body still ached, and at this time laughter is not best medicine for her.

"A little more than friendship" she started.

"A little less than a relationship" he ended as he got up from his post, and out the room.

Satisfied that he had gone out to get a book, Rosalyn shifted a bit, and looked outside. Midday and still cloudy. She hoped for the next few days it would rain. Getting John out of the ranch would be difficult, but with help of the rain, his scent would be lost and he could get out before anyone would notice. His tracks would be noticeable, but she could always send someone with John and step on his tracks to make it look like theirs. They could make the excuse of picking firewood or something.

She continued to plan when Joss came into the room. A glass of water in one hand and some antibiotics in the other.

It's official. She really hates medicine.

**~POI~**

**How about a sneak peek at the sequel of 'The Dancer'? This is probably midway into the sequel, so I left plenty of gaps and whatnot.**

**Like I said before, I am still doing 'The Dancer', I'm taking my time with it, but I'm really hoping to have it done soon. **

**As per usual, R&R?**


End file.
